


A Spark Of Life

by LittleMewLugia (Lugianna)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugianna/pseuds/LittleMewLugia
Summary: When Barricade attacks Sam, with the intention of killing him, unforseen circumstances give Sam another chance at life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another very early one. I believe this dates from late 2007.
> 
> Implied BeexSam at the beginning, more heavily suggested near the end.

A Spark of Life.

 

Summary: When Barricade tries to get rid of Sam, he doesn't realise that Sam's contact with the AllSpark has left him an important legacy-a second chance at life.

Rating: T/PG13 for mild bloody descriptions.

Warning: Character near-death.

Pairings: Implied BeexSam if your mind works that way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any way, shape, or form. Hasbro and Dreamworks/Paramount do. Period.

A/N: For my purposes, the AllSpark had some sort of life and sentience of it's own.

 

A Spark Of Life.

Chapter One.

Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes grinned at each other as they plunged their sponges into their buckets of hot soapy water. One working on one side and one on the other, they began washing Sam's Chevy Camaro from the bumper and headlights back. Using firm, strong strokes, the motion was half-sweeping cleaning motion, half-caress.

The car let out an engine purr that sounded suspiciously like a sigh. Sam and Mikaela grinned again, for they knew that it _was_ a sigh. Sam's Chevy Camaro was also a sentient alien robot, the car mode was just its way of blending in. People would have been scared of him in bipedal mode even without the events of Mission City earlier. After the battle in Mission City - images of which had been beamed around the world - people would have been even more nervous.

If there was one thing Bumblebee liked more than being washed by Sam and Mikaela, it was being washed by Sam on his own. Somehow, Bumblebee reflected as the hot soapy watervran down his chassis and bodywork, it was more personal, more intimate, more one-on-one affection when just Sam did it. However, he enjoyed it when Mikaela was involved too, for she seemed to know _just_ the right places to wash where grit and dirt got in which Sam sometimes missed.

The two worked together, conversing with each other and with Bumblebee as they washed their Autobot friend. Once they had finished, Sam took the buckets of dirty soapy water over to a drain at the other side of the road. As Sam poured the second bucket down the drain, he heard a car engine, at first faint, then getting closer. It had stopped near the end of the road for some reason, he could hear its engine still running. Ah well, it was probably picking someone up. As he turned to cross the road again, he heard the car suddenly rev it's engines. He turned towards the sound, and froze.

It was that bad cop car - Barricade, he thought Bumblebee had called it - and it was heading towards him at a speed well over the legal limit. Belatedly he realised that he ought to move, but as he tried to dodge out of the way, Barricade altered its course to keep coming for him. He heard Mikaela scream, heard Bumblebee call out "SAM!" He heard Bumblebee's engine rev, and maybe if he'd continued running for his drive, he might have made it. However, Sam altered his course, trying to double back to the other side of the street. However, Barricade was highly manoeuvrable and altered course immediately.

All this took only a second or two, and as Sam dodged back to the far side of the street he realised his mistake. Then there was no more time to think as Barricade's bumper slammed hard into his legs.

The speed Barricade was going at threw Sam into the air to land on Barricade's roof. Sam let out an agonised cry, which was cut off as he landed on it hard, rolled, and fell off onto the other side, face-down, lying still. Barricade slid round, tyres squealing, laying rubber on the road, obviously planning to come back and make sure of the job. By then, however, Bumblebee had reversed out of the drive and was transforming, standing between Barricade and his injured charge.

"SAM!" This from his mother, Judy Witwicky, for the screams and auto sounds coming from just outside their house had alerted the parents. As Bumblebee finished his transformation, Judy and Ron ran over to where their son lay prone in a growing pool of his own blood.

In the meantime, Barricade realised he wasn't going to get another chance at Sam, and reversed, turning and speeding off. Bumblebee looked all set to follow, but Mikaela said "Bumblebee! Can you scan Sam? I've called an ambulance, but it might be useful to be able to tell them his injuries."

Bumblebee did so. "Bruising and leakage from both inside and out of his body. Multiple bone breakage, again all over his body." He struggled to remember some of the other things that Ratchet had said were important to human systems. "Blood pressure dropping, brain activity slowing, heart beating erratically…" He tailed off as Judy let out a wail.

"He's dying!"

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sam was unaware of little else other than pain. It was too painful to move, every breath felt as if he were inhaling flames, even his eyes hurt too much to move. He could hear the voices of his friends and family, but could not make sense of their words for some reason. Their words faded further, and Sam had some idea that he wasn't going to survive this.

Then, as the voices faded out, a new voice, one that seemed to be inside his head, was heard, and this, if he concentrated hard enough, he thought he could understand.

Sam concentrated on listening, not even feeling his body being lifted from the ground.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Bumblebee tenderly gathered up Sam's body, whining as he felt all the bones moving in places they should not. He carefully rolled him onto his back, face-up. His face was deathly pale, and he was bleeding from his ears and nose.

"I failed you…." Bumblebee cried. "I was supposed to be your guardian…to guard you against the Decepticons…and I _failed_ you!" He whined again, closing his optics and turning his face to the sky, not caring who saw him or heard him.

Mikaela moved to cuddle his leg.

"Bumblebee, no-one could have predicted that this would happen at this time on this day. You did the best you could. No-one expects more of you."

"It wasn't enough!" cried Bumblebee. "I did my best, but it wasn't _enough_!"

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sam listened to the voice, which was neither male or female, human or Cybertronian.

 _'You spelled my death, but I know why,'_ the voice said.

' _What_?' Sam thought

 _'I would have done the same had you been me and I been you,'_ the voice said.

 _'I don't understand,’_ Sam thought, for that seemed to be how he was talking to this-whatever it was.

' _You gave me death, but I give you life. Through your life, I can live again, '_ it said. _'I can hide in you.'_

 _'Who **are** you?'_ thought Sam

 _’I am-what you called AllSpark,_ ' said the voice. Then before Sam could ask any more questions, it felt like a huge jolt of energy run through his body, and for a short time, he was aware of nothing else.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Sam suddenly began to shake hard in Bumblebee's body. Bumblebee's fingers closed reflexively over him, for he was scared that Sam would shake himself out of Bumblebee's grasp.

An ambulance came up, sirens blaring, lights flashing. Two paramedics got out, staring at Bumblebee.

"Well, don't just stand there, do something!" Mikaela snapped.

"How can we when he's up there in the hands of that -  _thing_!" said one of the bearers.

"His name is Bumblebee and he's not a thing!" said Mikaela. Perhaps you could just ask him to put Sam onto the stretcher?"

"Wait, Mikaela, something's happening!" said Bumblebee.

"Like what?" asked Mikaela, who had noticed Sam's convulsions becoming less pronounced. She saw Bumblebee scan Sam, and then scan him again.

"Mikaela-he is getting _metal_ in his body, and his bones are being put back together by it!"

"What?" asked Mikaela. Bumblebee scanned him again.

"Heartbeat increasing, brain function increasing, blood loss slowing, bones being mended by this metal!"

"Judging by the amount of blood on the road here and on the hands of - Bumblebee? - he needs a blood transfusion to be even in with the slightest chance of survival!" said one of the paramedics. "Bumblebee, put him on here; we might be able to save him!" he said, indicating the stretcher.

Bumblebee stooped, gently laying Sam on the stretcher, and the two attendants wheeled it into the back of the ambulance.

"Do you have a car?" asked one of them. "I can take two humans, but the other will have to come to the hospital by another way."

 

Judy and Ron looked at each other.

"We're going in the back. We're his parents!" said Judy.

"I'll follow in Bumblebee," said Mikaela.

"Er-he'll scare people if he walks behind us,” said the bearer, then shut up as Bumblebee obligingly folded back into car form.

Mikaela used a still-damp sponge to wipe off the blood that had got on his paintwork before getting in Bumblebee.

"I don't know what's going on here, Bumblebee, but for now, it's enough that there's a chance to save him," said Mikaela. "Let's head for the hospital."

As the ambulance took off, sirens blaring, Bumblebee moved in behind it, and followed it to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

A Spark of Life.

 

Chapter Two.

 

"I'm at a loss to explain it. He shouldn't even be _alive_!" The doctor shook his head as he stood with Sam's parents by their son's bedside.

Sam had just been taken off the ventilator, for his own body seemed to be fighting to breathe. Judy had seen how Sam's body had bent and twisted unnaturally when Bumblebee had gathered him up in his hands, and now, according to the doctors, his bones seemed to have somehow been mended by an unexplained surge of foreign metal. Something else that had happened at the same time was that certain rare elements in his body and blood had taken a nosedive, particularly the metallic elements, so he was being given them intravenously.

Outside, Mikaela and Bumblebee were listening, for Mikaela had briefly met with the parents while Sam was being stabilised, and given them the little microphone Bumblebee had ejected from his glove compartment. Ron had slipped it in his trouser pocket, and Mikaela and Bumblebee could now hear the conversation as clearly as if they'd been standing in the room.

"I've called Ratchet to come and meet us," Bumblebee told Mikaela. Now he knew that Sam wasn't dead, he had calmed down a lot. "He might be able to throw some light on what has happened to Sam. Mikaela, when he convulsed in my hands, there was a flash of energy within his body. It felt like….." he tailed off uncertainly.

"Like what, Bumblebee, seeing as he'd not even supposed to have survived, I'll listen to any possible explanation," Mikaela said.

"Do you remember when I shrank the AllSpark at the Hoover Dam so we could move it?" the Autobot asked her.

"Yeah, I remember." she said.

"Well…..the energy that flowed through his body felt like that," he said.

"Could his body have, like, stored the energy and the accident maybe released it? Maybe it helped heal him?" she asked.

"It is possible, Mikaela, his experience with the AllSpark is unique within both human and Cybertronian history," Bumblebee said. "I think we will just have to wait and see."

OoOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Sam opened his eyes slowly, wincing as the light hit his eyes. He groaned.

"Sam?" came his mother's voice, and as his feeling returned, he could feel that she was holding one of his hands. He ached all over, but could feel an odd warmth in his body, as if a small hot star had taken up residence there.

"Mom?" he asked.

"He's awake, Ron, call the nurse, he's awake!" she cried, then turned back to him.

"Sam, how are you feeling? Do you know me, honey?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom, I know you, and I feel like Barricade ran me over. That, if I recall rightly, he did."

"Yeah, that's what we saw when we came out. The police car you told us about, you lying on the road, and Bumblebee in robot form, stopping it going for you again," she told him

Sam tried to push himself to a sitting position, only then noticing that both his arms and his legs were encased in fibreglass casts. His limbs ached a bit, but nothing compared to the way they had ached when he was first hit.

"Hey, what's with the casts?" he asked.

"Well, according to Bumblebee and the doctors, you had multiple fractures," his mother said.

"Had?" said Sam, picking up on the past tense immediately. His mother blinked: Sam wasn't usually so quick on the uptake.

"Yes. According to Bumblebee and the doctors again, this funny metal seems to have mended your bones. That's what the drip's about: they can't stop the metal's formation and as the formation seems to deplete your essential elements, they're replacing them. They say that the metal is forming a coating around your bones. They can't explain it."

"Where's Mikaela? How's Bumblebee?" he asked, changing the subject.

"They've only let us see you so far. I can ask if Mikaela can come up, and your Dad has a microphone on him that Bumblebee can hear you through, but not reply." she said.

"Hello, Bumblebee!" Sam shouted out. "I feel fine!"

Judy had a word with the nurse, who agreed that Mikaela could come up, but only if one of the parents went out. Ron gave his wife the speaker and left. Mikaela was up within five minutes.

"We need to sneak you out to Ratchet somehow, if not now, within the next few days," she whispered to Sam. "He's got the results of Bumblebee's scans, but wants to scan you himself."

"In these?" he whispered back, lifting his plastered arms.

“We’ll work something out when needed,” Mikaela said hopefully.

 

As it turned out, over the next few days the plasters were removed from his legs, and they gave Sam permission to be taken out to Bumblebee in a wheelchair. At first, the latter had been steadfastly refused, but things changed, according to one of the nurses, after the hospital manager got a mysterious phone call.

"You'll be allowed out with your parents and your girlfriend for fifteen minutes. Apparently you have a visitor who will meet you out there. Not that I approve," she said.

Although Sam's bones had apparently been fully repaired by, and coated with, the metal, and his health appeared to be constantly improving, they had been forced to up the metal element IV after Sam had been found attempting to eat aluminium food cases. It was one of the doctors who suggested adding titanium salts to the drip and putting microscopic slivers of titanium into Sam's food. The titanium seemed to be being taken up, although Sam's skin was beginning to take on an alarming grey tinge. Although Sam protested that his arms and legs felt fine, it was made clear to him: he either went out in a wheelchair or he didn't go out at all.

 _‘I wonder what strings Ratchet pulled to allow that?'_ he thought. His spirits lifted at the thought of meeting Ratchet and, of course, Bumblebee. As the day and hour approached, Sam got increasingly excited. At last he was lifted into the wheelchair, and a wheeled drip stand was given to Mikaela to take out. Ron Witwicky was pushing the wheelchair, his Mom walked by him.

As he was taken to the lift, he noticed himself being stared at: not that he could blame them because his skin, instead of continuing to grey at a constant rate, was darkening unevenly, giving him a mottled appearance. The doctors were debating taking him of the metal-elements drip and titanium-enhanced food, but Sam had a funny feeling that that might just make matters worse.

He was wheeled out, and his Dad knew who he'd want to see first, and wheeled him up so he could put his hands on Bumblebee's hood, stroking and caressing Bumblebee till the Camaro was physically shaking. As he did so, Ratchet, parked nearby in vehicle form, scanned him. He was silent for a while as he compared the data and accessed the human Internet and his own memory banks before speaking.

"Sam, this is an unprecedented event that is happening. I have no similar frame of reference to compare this to, but it appears that you are becoming mechanical as well as organic. I cannot say if the mechanical will replace the organic or not, because, as I say, I have no comparative case to compare, but I think it needs to be kept an eye on. The mechanical parts are definitely Cybertronian in origin. What I am worried about is that these humans will understand the situation even less, and may put Sam in danger because of their ignorance."

"Which is where I may be able to help." came a voice. "Hiya kids, Hiya, Mr and Mrs Wickity."

"Simmons!" blurted out Sam, half-rising from his wheelchair. "What are you doing here?"

"That's 'Witwicky.' How often do I have to tell you?" Sam's Dad said, moving out from behind Sam's wheelchair to bristle as Simmons.

"Meeting you - as I arranged by phoning the hospital and using a few contacts I had. Sector 7 always get what they want."

"I thought Ratchet had arranged that, and I thought Sector 7 had been disbanded?" Sam said.

"Oh, slimmed down, renamed, buried deeper but not disbanded." said Simmons. "That's just what everybody has been told, but we do too much valuable work. Forget Mulder, forget Scully, we investigate the "files marked 'X'" as the programme put it."

"So, what do you want with me?" Sam asked.

"We overheard your alien friend there." said Simmons. "We have your medical records, Sam," Simmons said. "You seem to be in an interesting dilemma. Stay at the hospital, their ignorance may kill you, walk away, and something might go wrong that requires their expertise." Simmons walked over to Sam and looked him up and down.

"S-7 have pulled a few strings - you may have noticed they're good at doing that - and have put together a specialist medical facility in a secret location. I have the authorisation to bring in anybody I need, but my specific orders are to bring you there, Sam," he said, moving behind Sam's wheelchair and taking the handles.

"Don't worry, Sam, S-7 will look after you,” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

A Spark of Life.

Chapter Three.

 

Sam got out of the wheelchair before Simmons could move it, and backed off behind his Mom.

 

"Oh no, oh nononononono! You're not draggin' me off somewhere so you can poke me and prod me and experiment on me, oh no! you ain't takin' me or my friends to replace Megatron now he's gone! You can just forget that!" he said. Bumblebee gave a warning growl and edged forwards.

"I'm sorry, Sam, you misunderstand me," said Simmons. "This isn't something I will do whether you like it or not, this is something I am asked to _offer_ you, and you can choose whether you accept our very generous offer, or not. C'mon kid, what do you think we're gonna do to you? Freeze you like we did NBE-1, or your yellow friend NBE-2 over there?"

"I have to admit, it crossed my mind, and not just fleetingly. And his name is Bumblebee!" said Sam.

"Okay, okay kid, here's the deal. We take you, and your parents, and your girlfriend, and your alien friends if they wish - the medic would be handy - to our secret facility, and monitor your change. We can make sure that you get the right balance of nutrients, and we have state-of-the-art facilities in case your organic and mechanical systems become incompatible, or if the mechanical tries to take over before it's ready. Or if you want, I go away and leave your care to the hospital - although from what I hear, they're not happy about the nutrients. I'd say it's only the Cybertronian technology inside you that's stopping you from getting poisoned!"

"So let's say I accept your offer," said Sam suspiciously. "I get a hopefully reasonably trouble-free transition, but what do you get out of it?"

"All the data we gather while easing you into your new form, Sam," said Simmons cheerfully.

"And when my transition is over? You'll let us all go?" he asked. Simmons nodded.

"Of course, Sam, you and your Autobot friends are friends of the States now. We have explicit orders not to harm or imprison any of you."

 

"Sam, I think it would be a good idea," said Ratchet. "Even if we took you to the Autobot base, there is little I could do to aid you if an essential _organic_ component went down. If I'm there with you - no Bumblebee, there's no need for you to go - " Ratchet said as he noticed the little Camaro begin to shake with fear "the human doctors and myself can work together, giving you a much better chance of coming through this alive and intact. Simmons has promised not to harm or imprison anybody - " and here he glanced at the shivering Bumblebee again "and has promised to allow your friends and family to come as well."

"You would be housed in quarters nearby, free to come and see Sam any time you wanted to,” Simmons assured Judy, Ron, and Mikaela. He looked at Ratchet. "If you chose to come, we could set up somewhere for you to stay when not working."

"I am willing to go if Sam chooses to," said Ratchet.

"I will too," said Mikaela.

"That goes without saying for us," said Ron, and Judy pressed her lips together, and nodded.

"So-it's up to me, is it? _Great_!" said Sam, the last word dripping with sarcasm. He stood, and turned to Simmons.

"How can I trust you to keep your word?" Simmons quirked an eyebrow at him.

"If we had wanted to simply take you and your friends here, we could and would have done that by now. We have the capabilities, you know. We are asking because we want this to be a co-operative venture. It is so much easier when people work together, don't you think?"

"Okay, okay, I'll come!" said Sam, who hated the way Simmons was able to outmanoeuvre him.

"Good! You'll need to go back to the hospital for a few hours, while we get the paperwork so we can spring you, and transport to get you there - the humans, at least," said Simmons. "Don't worry, it won't take too long and in the meantime, take this." He gave Sam a pouch of fluid. "Well, drink it up, it'll give you some of the metals you need. Even if the hospital withholds the drip, that should keep you going till you're with us." Sam didn't waste any more time, and drank it.

Bumblebee spoke up with a very small voice. "I'm sorry, Sam, I'll c-come with you if you w-w-want." Sam shook his head.

"No, Bumblebee, I'd be happier if you could stay by the house and keep an eye on it. Let people still think it's being lived in-make your holoform appear to walk in and out or something." Sam wasn't about to expect Bumblebee to come with him, his capture and subsequent treatment at the Hoover Dam had made him understandably nervous of Simmons and S-7. Anyway, he knew his mom would be happier if the house was kept an eye on if they were to be away for any length of time.

 

They went back into the hospital, leaving Ratchet and Bumblebee to talk some more, and Simmons' instinct had been right - Sam's drip was removed by the doctors once he was back in the hospital. They had rightly blamed Sam's skin colouration on the metals he was being given, but made the wrong assumptions about why. They spent the time in the hospital packing the few things they needed there, although Bumblebee took Ron and Judy home to pick up some stuff they might want or need at the secret location, and then brought them back.

Simmons and his people turned up, and in an amazingly quick time, got Sam signed and released over to them, with his parent's signatures and Sam's own signature on the consent forms, and they were quickly whisked out.

 

"Wait!" said Sam, and he ran over to Bumblebee, leaning forwards over Bumblebee's hood and stroking it lovingly, embracing the front of the car, leaning in and planting a grey-lipped kiss in the centre of his steering wheel, sitting down in and running a hand down his seats, stroking his dash. Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath of Bumblebee's interior scent, which was composed of polish and leather and something indefinable and likely Cybertronian. Then he planted another kiss on the steering wheel centre, and then he got out, closed the door, and stroked Bumblebee's roof.

 

"Okay, bud, you head home and look after the house, huh?" he said. Bumblebee transformed without warning, picking Sam up and holding him against his face. Sam stroked the smooth metal, noting how similar some parts of his skin were in colouration to Bumblebee's. Then Bumblebee put him down, used one finger to gently smooth down his hair, and then transformed back into car form.

"Goodbye for now, Sam," he said. Then he abruptly pulled out and drove off, trying to ignore the tearing pain he felt in his Spark as he drove away.

Simmons led the quartet of humans to a car with blacked-out windows, and let them in. He told Ratchet to follow in vehicle form, and pulled out, Ratchet following behind.

 

It would be a year and a half before Sam returned to his parents’ home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the ‘BeexSam becomes more than just implied,and the attraction between the two is straight-up stated. If you dislike slash, be warned that it lies ahead, a few paragraphs in, albeit mild.

A Spark of Life.

 

Chapter Four.

 

Bumblebee had only been able to stand being separated from Sam for three months, with one weekly call, before he begged to be allowed to go with Sam to the secret medical facility. Both Sam's family and Simmons had agreed, firstly because after a while Ron and Judy decided that their being with Sam 24/7 served no useful purpose, and because for Bumblebee to ask such a thing was a measure of how much he missed his little human (or now, not so human) friend. Also, Simmons thought that Bumblebee, as a closer friend to Sam then Ratchet, might help Sam cope with the changes he was undergoing.

Sam's skin tone and figure had not changed very much by the time Bumblebee saw him for the first time in three months, except for his size and mass.

 

Sam was now over seven foot tall, and his limbs and torso had not just lengthened, they had thickened. As Sam was seventeen, his adolescent growth was still ongoing, and whatever had triggered this appeared to be taking full advantage of this. Ratchet and the S-7 doctor had discovered that not only was his pituitary gland pumping out prodigious amounts of growth hormone, but that the metal was not enclosing the ends of the bones that were growing. To offset the negative aspects of such abnormal (for a human) growth, Ratchet had made and adapted nanites to augment his organic and mechanical technology.

Ratchet and the S-7 medic had worked out an effective nutrient/metal mix his body could digest, especially as his stomach now emptied into a second, mechanical stomach and absorption chamber, which removed any metals or nutrients his change required, (plus any at toxic levels) before emptying back into his organic small intestine. They theorised that his growth, considering the power of whatever had produced this effect, combined with his growth due to his youth, could be almost unlimited. He could end up the same size as Megatron, or even bigger. He had remarked as an aside to Bee, that he hoped he wouldn't get _that_ big, or end up _looking_ like Megatron. Thoughts of the murderous Decepticon leader still unnerved Sam.

It was only later that he discovered that he had not done so with his vocal cords, but with his small, but fully-formed, multimedia transmitter.

 

Bumblebee was there for Sam for the next thirteen months he remained there. Sam's internal systems continued to change, but mainly became larger as his body became larger.

They had already discovered that there was now a Spark, with a light casing, beside his heart, which had compressed his right lung, but did not seem to be causing him any major problems. As his body grew, so did the Spark-chamber, but not at the same rate as everything else, which relieved the pressure on his right lung. It also made room for various other structures that began to form and grow in his body, half of which the X-rays and scans of the S-7 medic could not make head or tail of. Ratchet did a scan and - possibly because he had taken Simmon's words on co-operation to heart, or perhaps he was scared the medic would want to do invasive surgery on Sam to get a better look - found a way to project it on the S-7 computers to explain (where possible) the likely function of such structures.

At first the accelerated growth of his abdomen as compared to his head and limbs was of concern to the S-7 medic and Simmons, until Ratchet pointed out that all Cybertronians had oversized chests by human standards. "Don't fret, it's perfectly normal. Remember, we have communications and navigational arrays in there, plus the Spark chamber and the coolant pump. Then there's the Transformation circuit, our scanning array, and a whole mess of other systems in there that we need for one, or both, forms. We need a lot of room in our torsos for that."

 

Fourteen months into his change, when Sam was thirteen feet tall with no signs of slowing up, and many of his organic systems were wasting away or beginning to shut down, he and Mikaela, by mutual agreement, agreed to be just friends - very close friends, but Sam knew Mikaela would probably want a normal family, with children and a husband who wasn't anything other than human. He had known from the beginning this had been likely to happen, but hadn't wanted to accept it, but as changes finally began in the delicate tissues of his brain, it somehow became easier, and he was able to understand the logic of it better.

At this time, his thoughts began turning towards his best friend, Bumblebee.

 

One of Sam's greatest regrets about Bumblebee had been that he could not embrace him in the same way he could, if he so wished, his human friends. When he and Mikaela separated as a couple, it was the first time that Sam realised that he was more on a par with Bumblebee's size than Mikaela's. Oh, there was a still a size difference, and as his musculature and skin were still mostly organic, Bumblebee would still have to be very careful with him. However, he was sure that he could now convey his affection to Bumblebee as human/robot-to-robot, rather than having to confine it to human/robot-to-car.

He approached Bumblebee a few weeks later, when another change had started. His skin had started to thicken, and the blotches on his skin were becoming recognisable as Cybertronian-style writing, but far, far older than any Cybertronian that even Ratchet, the oldest Autobot on Earth, had seen. Sam found Bumblebee in the spacious room assigned to them as 'living quarters.'

 

"Bumblebee?" Sam said, reaching down one grey hand to stroke the hood of Bumblebee's car form. "Could you transform to robot form? I obviously can't sit _in_ you any more, and crouching down to talk to you is getting very uncomfortable." Bumblebee made a sound of surprise and quickly changed into robot form.

Reaching out, Sam put a hand on Bumblebee's upper arm, and felt the slightly larger 'bot-whose neck he now came up to-shiver.

"It's so good to be able to speak to you on far more equal terms, Bumblebee," said Sam. "Now I can do something I've always wanted to do but never been physically capable of."

 

Suddenly Sam threw his arms around Bumblebee, clinging to him, holding him in a prodigious hug. Caught off-guard, Bumblebee held his arms out to the sides, away from Sam, but then brought them round Sam's shoulders to return the embrace.

Bumblebee was suddenly very aware of Sam pressed against him, how he seemed to fit just right, his face buried in Bumblebee's neck, his arms around his chest, fingertips pressed along the junction of his 'wings'. One of Bumblebee's hands came up to cup Sam's head, beginning to stroke, and Bumblebee felt Sam's breath - for his lungs were still functioning - flutter against his neck.

 

Sam's own arms began to shift, his hands changing from clinging to caressing, and Bumblebee felt Sam's odd lips - not still human, but not yet Cybertronian - kiss his neck gently. Bumblebee, keeping the one hand on Sam's head, moved the other in a stroking up and down motion on Sam's back, which was no longer as smooth as it had been as a human. Sam moved his head up to look at his guardian. The look on his face, of joy and wonder, was a joy for Bumblebee to behold.

"Bumblebee?" Sam whispered, moving his hands up to caress the sensitive transmitters/receivers on the topsides of his head. Bumblebee moaned a little, for when Sam touched them, his head and torso tingled in a most enjoyable fashion. Bumblebee used his fingers to caress Sam's head. Sam sighted and smiled.

 

Then Sam's expression changed, became pained. He groaned out loud.

 

"Sam?" said Bumblebee. Sam didn't reply, didn't even seem to hear Bumblebee. He let out a scream, both audible and over his transmitters, and sagged in Bumblebee's arms. His eyes closed.

Bumblebee sent out an emergency call to Ratchet and picked Sam up in his arms, which was a much harder job now that Sam was close to his own size. He set off as quickly as he could towards the main medical room of the complex.

Ratchet met him halfway there, and took Sam off him, setting off at a run. He put Sam on the large table that had been installed when Sam outgrew the original human-sized one, and he and the S-7 medic connected Sam up to all sorts of equipment. Ratchet began scanning Sam, and read the results out to the human medic.

 

"Heart erratic and fast, weakening. Lung function, slowing, organic digestion, slowing, brain function, slowing, human nervous system is-" He paused, repeating his scan.

"Heart has stopped, breathing has stopped, human nervous system is degrading!"

"Oh my God," breathed the human medic. "We're losing him!

Sam is dying!"


	5. Chapter 5

A Spark of Life.

 

Chapter Five.

 

"Well don't just stand there, get him connected to some of that life-preserving equipment installed here!" snapped Ratchet. "I'm not giving up on Sam just yet, even if you are!" He turned to where Bumblebee was bending over Sam, optics dimmed with worry. "Bumblebee, out!" he said.

"But-" Bumblebee said. Ratchet cut him off.

"Out! You'll just get in the way! I think I know what's happening here and although it may be very uncomfortable for Sam, if we do things right, it shouldn't kill him. You're getting in the way and distracting me from my patient. OUT!"

Bumblebee's head bowed and his wings drooped as he went out of the door of the main medical room.

 

The human medic finished attaching several machines to Sam and said "What do you mean, you think you know what's going on? You said his systems were degrading and coming to a halt! We call that "death."

"I said his _organic_ systems were coming to a halt and degrading. However, his Cybertronian ones are coming on-line, one by one. For some reason, his organic components are shutting down, and it's too early, he is still composed of enough organic parts to make the shutdown fatal - unless, of course, he is supported by machines, as he is now. His organic systems, I suspect, will be replaced by mechanical. Some of that process would be deeply uncomfortable, even painful to Sam, so I suggest we sedate him, and run a tube with what he needs nutrient and metal-wise directly into his mechanical stomach. However, now that his organic systems are supported, he is out of immediate danger." Ratchet scanned Sam to confirm this, and nodded. Making a few adjustments to some of the equipment he had personally reprogrammed to cater to Sam's unique needs, Ratchet said "Keep an eye on him, I need to speak to the youngling."

 

Ratchet came out to find Bumblebee doing a system-by-system diagnostic, the Cybertronian equivalent of pacing.

"Bumblebee, it's okay, he's stable now," Ratchet said.

"Did I do something wrong? We were just _cuddling_ ," Bumblebee hung his head. "Okay, we moved a little further on from cuddling, just stroking, honest! I didn't know it would hurt him!" Ratchet gave Bumblebee a reassuring smile.

"It's alright, Bumblebee, you did nothing wrong. It may have been that the affection was too much for his already-strained organic systems, but it would have happened sooner or later anyway - probably just later today. You were just unlucky." Ratchet said.

"It wasn't my fault?" asked Bumblebee. Ratchet grinned.

"Humans aren't _meant_ to be thirteen-plus feet tall and be composed mainly of metal, and all the strain on his organic systems took their toll, and they all shut down. We've sedated him and put him on mechanical support for his organic systems while the transition finishes. I would hate to think of Sam being awake and aware as his eyes get changed into optics, or any of the other organic systems get replaced by mechanical," Ratchet explained.

Bumblebee looked very relieved.

"So-it's not my fault, and he's going to be all right?" the young Autobot asked. Ratchet nodded.

"Didn't I just say so?" said Ratchet. "You want to see him for a few minutes - a few minutes only, Bumblebee!" the medic warned his younger companion.

"Please, Ratch,” said Bumblebee. Ratchet beckoned the younger 'bot to follow, and took him back into the room.

 

Bumblebee crouched by Sam, taking the once-human boy's hand in his own and holding it in both of his. He raised it to his speaker and hummed, then stroked Sam's increasingly metallic-looking cheek with one finger. He noticed that the odd, ancient-looking writing, the blotches, on Sam's skin, were no longer just marks, but were becoming slightly indented.

Bumblebee kept hold of Sam's hand with one of his own, and rested the other on Sam's chest, which the ventilator was causing to rise and fall. Bumblebee almost snatched his hand back, because he could feel Sam's Spark shining almost hotly though Sam's skin. Although he didn't have much experience, it was hotter and fiercer than any other Spark he'd been near.

Then his five minutes were up, and he had to leave, but the contact he had had was enough to reassure Bumblebee, for with a Spark that intense, there was no way Sam could be in any immediate danger of dying.

 

Simmons came running through at the same time as Bumblebee exited, and didn't wait for Bumblebee to move out of the way, but ran straight between his legs. "What's this abut Sam dying?" he asked. Mikaela followed, and Bumblebee moved out of her way.

"Rumours of Sam's demise are false,” Ratchet said, coming to the door. “He is quite stable. You can stay, Mikaela, but Simmons, you're just making the place messy. If you really want to see him, come in once Mikaela's had her five minutes, but for now, OUT!"

Simmons huffily complied. "But I got there first! I should see him first!" he said petulantly.

"Mikaela was his mate for some time. Even though she's not any more, I think she has more right based on that then you do," said Ratchet.

"Okay," said Simmons, still obviously annoyed. After five minutes, Mikaela came out and Simmons went in to see Sam.

 

While he was in, another three visitors came to see Sam, having all been alerted, one way or the other, by Ratchet. Sam's parents came rushing in, worry etched on their faces, followed by Optimus Prime, who was forced to stoop, as the ceiling of the facility had not been built with 'bots of his size in mind.

"Apologies for not having visited before, but I thought it would be too much upheaval, plus with five new arrivals and only the three of us originals at base, we've been somewhat busy. Now that Prowl and Hound are here, I know they can keep order while I'm here. Those two, with Jazz's help should be able to keep Cliffjumper, Mirage, and Bluestreak out of trouble until I get back.

"More Autobots have arrived?" asked Mikaela. Optimus nodded.

 

Simmons left the room, giving Ron, Judy, and Optimus a double-take as he spotted them.

"There's no change, they're keeping him sedated until most of his change is over. He's stable," he said, and then left. Ron and Judy looked at each other, and walked in without knocking.

"PRIMUS! Can't a medic get his work done around here without interruptions!" came Ratchet's voice. "How did you get here?"

"Optimus Prime brought us," Judy said. "Though I hardly expect you to understand, we're only Sam's parents, after all." Her voice dripped sarcasm. "Is he stable, or in immediate danger?"

"No, he's fine.

"Then clear out, both of you. We want some time with our son. Now come on, I think we deserve that, OUT!" said Judy.

 

A moment later, a flustered Ratchet and the human medic came out of the room, and the door shut behind them.

"Thrown out of my own medical bay!" fumed Ratchet.

"Oh come on, you can't deny them their five minutes, even if they don't want you there," said Mikaela, trying not to laugh at Ratchet's aggrieved tone.

"Well, Prime, I hope _you_ don't mind my presence there once they come out and you go to see him."

"Of course not, Ratchet," Prime sensibly said.

 

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

 

Sam tried to open his eyes, but the action felt strange, not the way it should feel like. He became aware of his surroundings-the air on his skin, the surface beneath him, the noises of people moving along nearby, and then his vision sharpened into focus. He remembered only the most incredible pain, and then-nothing.

"Bumblebee?" he queried, but even his vocal arrangement felt different, and sounded different - deeper, with less tonal change than he was used to. He raised a hand to his face, and metal touched metal, finding pitting and depressions on his face. Ratchet suddenly came into his field of vision.

 

"Sam? It's two months since you were last aware. Your organic systems shut down too early. We think the majority of the changes have happened now, but there has been a size and mass change in those two months. There is very little organic structure left, and what there is, is degrading fast."

"How much?" asked Sam, dreading finding out that he was, as had been speculated, Megatron-sized. As he had been holding on to one end of the AllSpark while the other end had been in Megatron's Spark, there was a concern that Sam's exoskeleton configuration and size might end up based on Megatron's.

"Not much, you're about a foot taller and have widened slightly - so you're about Jazz-sized - but you _will_ have to take care when you first get up. Sit up, Sam, and perhaps you can walk up and down."

 

Sam stood up. Stretching his arms out in front of him, he saw that his skin had become armoured plating. Deep, ancient Cybertronian glyphs almost covered the exposed plating, and looking down at his legs, he saw that they were similar. The markings seemed familiar, and then he remembered where he'd seen them before - on the AllSpark. Then he remembered the little voice that had spoken in his head after Barricade's attack. "I am-what you called AllSpark" it had said. He had forgotten about it with everything else that had happened since. Or had it made him forget?

So _that_ was why this was happening to him? It wasn't, as Ratchet and Simmons had theorised, a side-effect of pushing the AllSpark into Megatron's chest, it was both reward and it's own survival on the Allspark's part.

He'd be damned if he would tell Simmons that he thought the AllSpark might still survive inside him, for he was certain that S-7 would _never_ let him go if Simmons found that out.


	6. Chapter 6

A Spark of Life.

 

Chapter Six.

 

"Okay, Sam, try walking, then,” said Ratchet.

Sam did, but with difficulty, for he felt thoroughly overwhelmed by some senses that he had never had before. It was one particular sensation that was giving him the most trouble, the awareness of other Cybertronians. There may only have been Bumblebee and Ratchet in the building, but he could feel the presence of all the Cybertronians on Earth.

 

Sam could sense their Sparks.

Ratchet and Bumblebee had to be the two he could sense being the nearest, and the others had to be the assorted Autobots and Decepticons that were currently on the planet, although he could not tell one Spark from the other.

 

Pushing the sensations aside, he put down his feet on the surface, and slid off the table, swaying slightly as he compensated for his size and mass. He stood there at first, getting used to standing, and then took a couple of tentative steps, still holding on to the table, but as his control of this new body increased, so did his confidence, and after a few minutes, he was slowly but carefully walking unsupported around the room. Ratchet nodded-the body seemed totally sound.

"Sam - the markings on your body - they are the same symbols as on the AllSpark, aren't they?" Ratchet asked. Sam shook his head and sent a data burst to Ratchet: **Don't tell me they aren't bugging this place. Not forgetting the medic is one of theirs. We'll talk about it later.** Sam said, giving the human medic a sidelong look.

Out loud, he said "Well, maybe my contact with the AllSpark put the marks on me? After all if you were worried I might look like Megatron because the other end of the Cube was in his chest, maybe the AllSpark's appearance sort of got transferred onto me. It beats resembling Megatron! I'm rather glad I didn't get any taller, either."

"We have a theory about that,” said Ratchet. "We think that once your organic systems collapsed, the growth couldn't be sustained by the AllSpark energy alone. Had your organic systems not collapsed, there was no saying how big you might have got."

"Then I'm glad they did," said Sam. "This is _quite_ tall enough, thank you!" He turned to the door. "Can you let Bumblebee in? I'd like to see him. And Mikaela, and my parents. Please, Ratchet?"

"I'll let Mikaela and Bumblebee in now, and call Ironhide to come over and bring your parents," Ratchet said.

 **Ironhide? Is Optimus very busy or something?** Sam sent to Ratchet.

 **In case Simmons does think to ask about your markings, let's give him a reminder of some of the 'bots we have on our side, shall we?** asked Ratchet. **I wouldn't put it past him to recognise the symbols too, and draw all the wrong conclusions.**  

 

Ratchet headed for the door to let Bumblebee in and call Mikaela. Bumblebee came in, and he and Sam embraced.

"Sam, we're almost the same height now!" Bumblebee said, for sure enough, Bumblebee was only about a foot higher at the shoulder then Sam. 

Sam grabbed Bumblebee's hands, and said "This is going to take some getting used to! Will you help me learn what I need to know to function as an Autobot now?"

"Of course, Sam, we all will," said Bumblebee.

 

Mikaela came running in, and Sam crouched, putting out his hands. Mikaela didn't hesitate to climb into them, and Sam raised her so they were eye-to-optic, for Sam's brown eyes had been replaced by blue optics.

"Sam, you're okay now?" she asked. She sat down in Sam's palm, obviously not bothered about sitting in a hand that was quite capable of squashing her if Sam felt the inclination. Which of course he didn't. "Well, Trent certainly couldn't intimidate you now," she said.

"If you want defending from him, just drop the word," said Sam.

Mikaela stood again, and put her hand on his face, tracing one of the glyphs.

"These started forming as patches, and then just became indentations. I guess they're no worse than the tattoos some men cover themselves with."

"I think it's highly likely that when you scan a vehicle, the parts of your vehicle form will mainly cover those up," said Ratchet. "Except for your face, of course, but then, in combat mode you should have some sort of face plates and optic protection."

 

As Sam stooped to put Mikaela down, Simmons walked in.

"Hey there, Sam!" he said cheerfully. "Interesting markings you have there!"

"Yeah, I guess," said Sam, instantly wary.

"I studied that Cube for a while, Sam, and I recognise that many of the symbols now covering your body used to cover the AllSpark. I wonder if there is some sort of connection, Sam?Something that ancient and powerful can't be destroyed that easily surely? Could that power have come to rest somewhere else? Like maybe-in you, Sam?"

Simmons smiled disarmingly, but Sam managed to not stiffen. His body language had given away a lie of his once before, and he didn't want Simmons to realise that Sam knew what he was implying. He shrugged.

"I have a theory that my new body was partly designed around the Allspark, hence these symbols,” Sam said. "But if the AllSpark was in me somehow, surely the machines I were attached to while unconscious would have come alive?"

"Maybe it requires conscious effort to channel it,” said Simmons. He handed Sam an electronic personal organiser. "Just try it, Sam, don't you want to know the limits of your new abilities?"

"Okay, I'll give it a try," said Sam, trying to sound uninterested.

Sam took the personal organiser, and concentrated very hard on making sure he did _not_ channel any energy into it, while trying to look as if he were trying to do the opposite. After a short time, he relaxed and said "No, It would be really nice if I could, because then I could help the Autobots rebuild their home. I think a slight residue of the power got trapped in me, which rebuilt me when Barricade almost killed me. After all, the AllSpark brought life to mechanicals, maybe the power left in me rebuilt me to fulfil that imperative? No, I think we all must accept that the AllSpark is gone," Sam said, allowing a regretful sigh to escape his lips.

Simmons didn't give any outward indication of his disappointment, but Sam was sure that he was dismayed. 

"Okay, now onto my real reason for coming here, Sam. I have received a communication from Optimus Prime. He tells me that your parents are coming over in one of his Autobot soldiers. He has instructed him, Bumblebee, and Ratchet to get you a vehicle form and teach you how to transform. There is a vehicle outside with sufficient mass for you to scan, perhaps you'd like to get started on practicing?" He curtly pointed towards the door, and then walked out without a further word.

 

Sam blew out air, the nearest he could imitate letting out a held breath. Off the hook, at least for now.

"Okay, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Mikaela, shall we go? The more practice I get, the easier it'll be."

When he got out, Ratchet talked him through how to scan, and then Sam scanned the vehicle.

Bumblebee said "Explaining transforming is difficult, so perhaps I should transfer the data to you-how it's done, how it feels, how to start the process. Some of it cannot be explained with mere words." Bumblebee pulled out a data transfer lead from under one of his arm plates. "May I?" he said.

"Go ahead," said Sam.

 

Bumblebee went around the back of Sam, and poked about at the back of his head. A small flap flicked open, and Bumblebee connected the data lead to the socket underneath.

"Hurry up," said Sam, with a laugh. "That tickles!"

"Sorry," said Bumblebee. "Uploading now."

Sam's optics dimmed for three seconds, and then Bumblebee extracted the lead, and Sam nodded.

"I think I've got it. Stand back." They did, and Sam tried to transform for the first time.

 

The sensation was so alien to Sam that he only got halfway before instinctively going back to robot form the first two times. "Be patient, you'll get it eventually,” Ratchet assured him. The third time he managed it, and he let out a victory whoop, followed by a horn blast that brought Simmons running.

"Good," said Ratchet. "Try going back to robot form." Simmons stood nearby, watching interestedly.

Once again, Sam found the sensation so weird that he didn't complete the transformation, this time from vehicle form to robot, but the second time, he managed it. Ratchet made him do it again, five times each way, until he was able to perform his transformation smoothly. As Sam completed his fifth vehicle-to-robot transformation, Ironhide, with Sam's parents in the cab, arrived.

"Sam?" asked his mother, and Sam realised that with his new vehicle form, he had a different appearance to the last time they had seen him.

"Yeah Mom, it's me," Sam said. They stepped out and Ironhide transformed.

"Optimus wants you to come back to the base," Ironhide said. "You have a lot to learn, and we are _all_ to help instruct you." Ironhide's tone of voice told Sam that Ironhide wasn't exactly looking forwards to it. "You will also need to meet the new arrivals. There's Mirage, Hound, Prowl, Cliffjumper and Bluestreak. You'll get to know them shortly after you arrive. You'll have to learn how to drive along the way, it shouldn't be too difficult."

"Okay," said Sam, transforming into his vehicle mode. His parents immediately climbed in, his Dad, saying "If Sam gets into difficulties, I can stop him smashing a headlight or crumpling his hood." He put his hands firmly on Sam's steering wheel.

Sam inwardly fumed at his Dad's presumption, but had to agree it was a sensible precaution. After all, he'd only just learned to transform half an hour earlier.

As they left the base, Simmons stood outside, watching them until they were out of sight.

 

Sam, however, took to driving like he'd been a Cybertronian from birth, and is wasn't too long before they ended up at the Autobot base.

"Sam, welcome to the base Lennox and Banachek managed to help secure for us." said Ironhide.

"We call it home."

A/N this is NOT the end! Keep your optics open for the epilogue!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but to the point. I’m pretty sure there is more of this to tell, and when I get the ideas, I will write it.

A Spark of Life.

 

Epilogue.

 

Three Months Later.

 

"Sam, that odd….item….you asked me to build. I don't know why you want it, but it's here. What should I do with it?" Ratchet asked over the base communication system.

"Would you bring it up here?" Sam asked. "And ask everyone to join us in the control area? I have something I want to try. I can't promise it will work, but if it does, everyone should be here to witness it."

"Okay, but I hope this ends all the secrecy and clears up some questions, Sam."

"Don't worry, Ratchet. If it doesn't work, I'll explain everything. If it works, there will be no explanation needed," Sam assured him.

 

Ratchet sent out a request for everyone to assemble in the control area, and took himself - and his unusual burden-to join them.

"Okay, Sam, what is all this about?" asked Optimus. All the other Autobots were assembled-Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Bluestreak, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Hound, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. Those last two - also nicknamed "the Twins" (and "Those slagging nuisances" at times)-, had turned up within the last month, and the base had been much livelier since.

 

Sam nodded to Optimus, and gently touched the shoulder of his Sparkmate, Bumblebee. Once Sam had understood the term, he had been the one to approach Bumblebee and ask for the privilege. Bumblebee had agreed.

 

Ratchet approached, and pushed his odd burden into Sam's arms. Everyone stared.

"Is that - a _Sparkling body_?" asked Mirage.

"That's not funny, Sam, seeing as unless we find some femmes, there will never be any Sparklings ever again!" Cliffjumper complained.

Prowl put his hand on the annoyed Cliffjumper's shoulder. "Let's hear what he's got to say or do before we start getting upset, Cliffjumper,” he said.

"I want to try something. I really hope it works, and I apologise if it doesn't," Sam said. He laid his hand on the chest compartment of the Sparkling body, closed his optics, and concentrated.

 

Blue lightning began crackling around the hand he had on the Sparkling body. A crackling was heard, then a slight flash. Sam looked up and opened his optics.

The Sparkling body in Sam's hands _moved_.

 

Tiny blue optics opened, and whirring and clicking was heard. Every Autobot in the room could not take their optics off the little Cybertronian Sam was holding. Sam walked over to Ratchet with a smile. He placed the Sparkling in Ratchet's arms.

"I'd love to stay and look after it, but that was tiring. I need to recharge, but I'll be with you after that. Come on, Bumblebee, will you accompany me to he recharge room?"

"O-of course Sam!" stammered Bumblebee, quickly moving to Sam's side.

They walked out, leaving a room full of stunned, delighted, and grateful 'bots behind them.


End file.
